


Kataang Week 2018: Quirks

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2018 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2018, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: 10 years since Sozin's Comet, 10 years of being endgame, 10 days of prompts, 1 Anniversary: July 19th. Kataang Week 2018 Prompt 7: Quirks. Aang notices one of Katara's quirks.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2018 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059983
Kudos: 7





	Kataang Week 2018: Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so, I changed this at the last minute and made it a different plot, but it's still pretty good. I'm thinking of publishing my original idea anyway, just not under this story.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Roses are red,
> 
> Violets are violet,
> 
> I don't own A:TLA,
> 
> And I can't rhyme.

At first, he didn't notice it. It was rare when he would witness the little quirk, and even then it was insignificant. After all, they were on the run in a world torn by war. Who had the time to appreciate little details here and there that don't mean anything?

However, after the war had ended, their little group had all the time in the world to enjoy the simple pleasures of life, be it ice cream or a fluffy mattress.

It was on one of the scarce instances where the GAang had to camp in the woods had Aang noticed his girlfriend's unusual actions.

If a stranger had walked in on the sight, it would look fairly normal. A teenaged girl camping in the woods and in her sleeping bag. Nothing unusual about that, right?

The Avatar, however knew better, for the strange lump and chittering coming from the girl's sleeping bag was actually an unfortunate Momo, embraced tightly by the waterbender.

As he started to notice over the span of a few months, when Katara was asleep, she would latch onto the nearest object within her reach and cuddle it tight, not letting go for as long as she could, even as she was unconscious, occasionally relaxing and tensing her grip as her dreams changed.

Of course, Aang never found it weird, just different. He reveled in his girlfriend's quirk of cuddling with something every time she went to bed, be it a surprised Momo, her blanket, or even the loose fabric of her sleeping bag. It brought him amusement to no end when she woke up disgruntled with a struggling lemur in her arms.

Then the two started living together in their house in Ba Sing Se. Sokka had slightly loosened up on Aang, due to the fact they had been dating for over two years, and let the sleep in the same bed with the condition that the door stayed open.

The young couple accepted Sokka's conditions, excited for the extra time they would be able to spend together before bed, and they decided to sleep together for the first time that night.

Later, when they were finally too tired to keep their eyes open after talking for 2 hours, the pair of benders went on opposite sides of the mattress, said their 'I love you's' and 'Goodnight's', and drifted into a deep, peaceful, much needed sleep.

The next morning, much to Katara's surprise, not very much to the airbender's, the couple had woken up with the 16-year old's face smothered by Aang's bare chest on his side of the bed, limbs wrapped tightly around each other.

"Mmmuh?" Katara mumbled groggily, her face buried in something that she didn't quite know the identity of.

She shook her head and rolled away from the unknown figure.

"Aang? What-" she asked, rubbing her eyes and looking questioningly at her boyfriend.

"You started snuggling with me sometime last night, around midnight," he responded with an amused smile.

"But we were on opposite sides..."

Aang raised his eyebrow.

"You haven't noticed?" he inquired.

"Haven't noticed what?"

The airbender shook his head, softly chuckling.

"Whenever you go to sleep, whether we're camping or in a normal bed, you always try to cuddle with something. You grab and hold it as tight as you can, and don't notice until morning. It's quite adorable, actually."

"Huh," Katara said in thought, "I suppose that explains why I wake up with Momo in my sleeping bag so often."

Aang laughed.

The waterbender then blushed.

"So..." she started meekly, "You didn't mind?"

"Me cuddling with you, I mean," she added as an afterthought.

The Avatar gave his girlfriend a strange look.

"Why would I mind?"

He scooted closer to the angel before him, engulfing her in his arms.

"It's actually quite comforting and relaxing to feel you wrapped against me," Aang said, kissing her forehead.

Katara giggled and accepted his embrace.

"Well," she started, "if I'm going to end up snuggling with you anyways, could we maybe-"

She hesitated, nervous of his reaction.

"Could we maybe fall asleep like this? In each other's arms?"

Aang touched his nose to hers, staring into her cerulean depths.

"I don't see why not," he said huskily, cupping her cheek, eyes half-lidded.

The waterbender closed her eyes and leaned in, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Her boyfriend smiled against her, before sweeping his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Katara happily obliged, letting his tongue enter her mouth while they fought for dominance.

It was a dance of sorts, practiced over 2 years of kissing, each movement coordinated in organized chaos.

The two broke apart, panting for air, sharing a few more chaste and not-so-chaste kisses before snuggling together once more.

"This is nice," Katara giggled.

Aang kissed her hair while running his fingers through it, absentmindedly saying, "Mhm."

"Katara," Sokka bursted through the door, effectively ruining the mood, "Come on, we have to go to the market for food! We're out of meat!"

* * *

After coming back from the market and a few other errands, the sun had set and it was time for bed.

It had been a long, tiring day, and a nice long bath was just what the waterbender needed.

She turned on the tap, letting the water get warm, and undressed.

"Aah," she said, sliding in, "that's the stuff."

She spent about 20 more minutes in there, the warm water effectively relaxing her body, before getting dressed, doing her hair, and exiting the bathroom.

When Katara got out, covered only by her bindings as nightclothes, she was greeted with Aang on her bed, smiling at her.

She smiled back, hung up her towel to dry, and leaped into his outstretched arms, laying her head on his bare, toned chest.

The young airbender wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible, and kissed her hair.

"Shall we get under the under the sheets?" he asked gallantly, gesturing vigorously with his hands.

His girlfriend giggled.

"We shall!" she said with equal grandeur.

The couple broke apart for a few moments, allowing them to put the covers over their bodies, before going back to cuddling.

Aang kissed Katara's nose.

"I love you, Sweetie," he said with a goofy smile on his face.

She smiled back and gave him a brief kiss on the lips, putting her head in the crook of his neck and wrapping their legs together.

"I love you too, Aang. Good night."

She yawned.

The Avatar used his airbending to blow out the lamp.

"Good night," he said as he soothingly ran a hand through her hair, staring lovingly at her content smile.

* * *

The next morning, when the two got up in each other's arms, it was Aang's turn to be surprised, because his girlfriend had gotten up a few moments before him, and was groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Aang?" she asked.

"Hmm, Katara?"

"You're much more comfortable than Momo," she said sleepily, as she went back to snuggling with his chest.

* * *


End file.
